Dragovian Child
by Risetsute Scharuff
Summary: Chimistu Kusabana is a seventeen year old girl living with her brother Gaidoku. She is part of a ritual to revive the Dragovian Child, Oishii Albel. The ritual takes place today, however this is one mistake Chimitsu and her brother will make. Dont read ye
1. Sky Strife

3 years after the disease in the slum ruins of Midgar, everything had been back to normal. The world was at peace again. Nothing could ruin anything so peaceful. A former hero was in the forgotten capital, the city of Ancients. He sat by the water as he held his head down. "Don't look so down, Cloud…" A young girl said. He sat there as he closed his eyes. "I wish you were back Aeris." The hero named cloud spoke. "It's okay…I belong here now…" He got up and walked away from the water. The entrance made it look as tranquil as it got narrow at the top and spacious around the edges. He kept walking out as he got to the former ship the Highwind. He looked back as a heroine stood by the ship. "Come on cloud!" He nodded as he started walking and got on the ship looking at the forgotten capital. Aeris…I wish…I could see you smile…one last time. Cloud thought as the Highwind took off with roaring taking the skies.

Final Fantasy 7

Rise of The Acients

Chapter 1:

Sky Strife

After Cloud had got onto the ship, a big muscular, black man with a gun for his right hand, walked over to Cloud patting him on the back. "What's wrong? You ain't gotta be all negative all da time!" He yelled. Cloud kept looking outside as he held his head down. "Barett it's not that easy…I just want to be left alone for a while…okay?" He asked. Barett stomped through the room and walked back to former heroes and heroines. "Man! F&$ that b&$# Cloud! He always crying!" Barett yelled.

"Come on, he still isn't over that fact that Aeris is dead I mean…if I was Cloud…I would think it was my fault too!" A girl yelled. She wore tight shorts that stopped a couple centimeters after her butt cheeks with small shoes and black knee highs. She wore a sleeveless top that just went around the waist. Her hair short and black, with a band tied around her forehead. She wore gloves coming up to her elbows; she looked like a resident of Wutai. Her eyes made her look Asian as they were a dark gray and made her look very childish and pretty. "Ya know, I'd like to say something to Cloud but I'm just a ninja…what CAN I say?" "Come on Yuffie… that's kinda childish…why should Cloud feel so guilty, it's not his fault it's." A girl said. "Don't say anything Tifa…just leave it be…" A man said. The girl who said that was named Tifa. Though huge breasts, she wore a black top with no sleeves. She also wore a black miniskirt that became a cape in the back going down to her legs. She wore shoes that covered her ankle with black gloves. She had long black hair and red eyes, with diamond earrings. The man who said something to Tifa was quiet and misunderstanding. He had somewhat black spiky hair with pointed yellow shoes; he wore all black as belts covered his waist tightly. He always stood away from the crowed as her covered himself with a red cape that covered his arms. With a gauntlet on his left hand, and a bandana around his head, he also has long black hair, red eyes and a deep low voice. His name is Vincent Valentine.

"What? Vincent, how are you going to say that? You know well that is WAS her fault, she didn't want to listen to Cloud so she left!" Tifa yelled. Vincent waved an arm as he ignored her. "What? You're really asking for it now!" She yelled. "Alright, that's enough Tifa!" A man yelled in a country accent. His hair was a dirty blond as he wore a blue shirt with blue jeans and a jacket tied around his waist. He was driving the Highwind as he was steering it left and right. Yuffie looked around as she asked; "Where's Reeve and Red XIII?" "Day in Cosmo Canyon." Barett replied. Cloud came in with his black glasses on. "Hey Cid?" He asked. "Yeah what's up?" "Mind if we go to Nibelheim?" Cloud asked. Cid nodded and screamed; "Hold on tight!" He said in his country accent. He pulled all the levers going full speed to Nibelheim.

Cloud got off the ship. He had blonde spiky hair with baggy pants with a shirt that comes up to his neck but is unzipped by his neck, with black gloves on. He wore a black shirt with one sleeve on and the other off. He took off his glasses as he looked around and seen the town was quiet. "As quiet as ever huh?" Vincent got off as Tifa, Yuffie, Barett, and Cid followed right after. He kept looking as Vincent walked up to Cloud and said. "Don't worry…you'll be fine." Vincent said. They walked inside a diner as a girl with flipped blonde hair with black streaks in it was cleaning tables. "Sky…you here?" Cloud asked. She looked to her right and seen Cloud. She ran to him and hugged him. "Where have you been?" She yelled in a girlish voice. She wore a skirt that passed her butt by just a couple centimeters with fishnets. She wore a top like Cloud but it covers the opposite arm then of Cloud's. Tifa looked at Cloud and stomped to him. "Who is this?" Cloud looked at her as he kept holding the girl named Sky. She walked up to Tifa and held her hand out.

"I'm Sky, you?" Sky said in her girlish tone. Tifa pushed her hand. "Cloud's mine in case you haven't noticed." Cloud held his head down. "Oh damn." Sky tilted her head as Tifa threw a punch at Sky. Sky's eyes got big as she back flipped and grabbed Cloud's sword. She started running toward Tifa as they knocked over tables. Tables being knocked over one by one as cups and plates were breaking. Sky held the sword as her eyes became a dark mako. She stared at Tifa and her grip became tighter. She started running toward Tifa elbowing her in the stomach making her fall to the ground. Tifa rolled up as Sky jumped back as she moved to her left and right at super speed. Every time she ran more tables left and right fell. She started running to her as appeared behind Tifa. Tifa stood there as she was shocked and fell to the ground. "All right…that's enough, Sky." Cloud said. Sky nodded and gave him back his sword. "Oh and miss…if this was a real battle I would have killed you already five times…" She said. Tifa tilted her head as the back of her skirt was cut into five pieces. "You!"

"Tifa, you mess with her you mess with me."

"What? Why Cloud?"

"She's my sister…"

Sky waved to everyone as they waved back. "Sky Strife….nice to meet you all." She said happily. "Oh…Sky this is Vincent, Yuffie, Barett, and Cid…and you already met Tifa." Sky bowed as she walked outside. "What about the diner?" She shrugged. "Oh well… What have you been up to Cloud?" She asked. "Oh here and there…" He said. She smiled as she walked up to Cid. Cid blushed and said. "W-wow…you're sure are pretty." He said. She smiled and looked at Yuffie. "You are from Wutai, are you not?" Yuffie smiled. "Yeah! You like or dislike people from Wutai?" Yuffie asked. She smiled and answered; "People from Wutai are my best friends, to be honest." Sky explained. Yuffie jumped up and down. She walked past Vincent as she stopped half way walking toward Barett. She looked at Vincent in the eyes. They locked gazes with each other as Sky's eyes went down and across his body. Vincent only looked at her as he crossed his arms. She looked at his gauntlet as she blushed slightly.

"Are you…Vincent?" She asked. Vincent nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sky Strife." She said. Vincent and Sky looked into each others eyes as they both smiled. "You seem like a very dark person…but I can tell by looking in your eyes…you're not." She said. Vincent smiled slightly as she smiled back. (Cid turns chibi and waves his arms around) "Did I miss somethin?" Cid yelled. Sky and Vincent looked at him as she shook her head. "Oh, sorry…I just got lost in my train of thought…" She explained. She walked over to Barett. "You look like her dead boyfriend." Cloud explained to Vincent. Vincent looked at her talk to Barett. "Hm…she looks a little like Lucrecia…" Vincent explained. "You wouldn't believe how many times we heard that one…" Cloud said. Cloud held his sword as he looked at Sky walk over to him. "Hey, what brought you to Nibelheim?" She asked. She looked down twisting her body left to right. "Actually I had to ask you something, Sky."

"What?"

"You WERE part of the Turks, right?"

She nodded.

"What of it?"

"I was wondering if you knew where their location had been moved. Since Midgar…"

She looked down. "Yeah, I know….why? Need to talk to Rufus or something?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes, but do you want to stay here?" He asked. She shook her head and stomped. "No! I wanna go too, ya know." "We're going on the Highwind so….don't get scared alright?" Cloud asked. She nodded as she looked at the diner. "Hey just wait about ten minutes okay? I gotta go get my stuff." She said as she walked into the diner. "Yo, Cloud! Why yo sista look at Vince all like dat?" Barett asked. Cloud looked at the door as he seen it open. She had a suit case full of clothes and materia. "I'm ready to go, are you brother?" She asked Cloud. The way she walked with every graceful step she took, her skirt moved with her butt. Cid smiled as Vincent walked passed him and looked at him. "You shouldn't look at her butt like that…" explained Vincent. Cid put his hands on his hips and said; "Just because I look at a girl like that doesn't mean I'm gonna cheat on meh wife." Vincent nodded as they all walked outside Nibelheim. As everyone left, Sky turned around. This is the first time…I'll ever leave home…ever since Cloud joined SOLDIER. Sky thought. Cloud came up to her as he patted her on the back. He had seen that tears escaped her eyes as they ran down her rosy cheeks. Cloud wiped the tears away as he held her close to his beating heart. She put her arms around him as she placed her ear against him. "It's okay….are you sure you want to go?" Cloud asked. She wiped her eyes as she nodded. When she nodded, her hair bounced up and down. He took her suit case and walked out the entrance. She looked back as images of a man who looked like Vincent sat against the outside wall of the diner. He reached out his hand for her as she did the same but nothing grabbed it. "Hey, Sky you coming?" Cloud yelled. She smiled as she ran out the entrance. When she walked outside everyone stood by the airship as a monster came out.

Sky stood there as she drew her sword out. She grabbed it by the handle as her grip got tighter. Cid ran out to her as Vincent held him back. "We have to see if she's strong enough." He explained. Cid looked at him and nodded. She looked at the monster as her eyes turned a dark mako as it did before. She tapped her foot as she looked up. Her boots held her pace down, but she was strong enough to fight. She held the buster sword as more enemies came. "What is she doing?" Tifa asked. Yuffie smiled and looked at Cloud. "She wants more enemies so she can show Cloud how strong she's become." Cloud nodded as he seen Sky look up. She ran up to a monster and swung her sword to her upper left cutting it in half diagonally. Monster blood smeared all over the ground as she turned her back around. She shifted her weight to her left foot as she started running again. She ran to another monster as it threw attacks left and right. She back flipped as she held her hand out. Cloud threw his sword as she grabbed it and started running. Her skirt and hair blew in the wind as she kept running uncaring about what would happen to her. She kept running as she cut one into fours. The grass was now bloody as she turned around. She had seen monsters coming at her, so undecidedly she twirled in a circle screaming; "Cross blade Slash!" She spun around as she came to a stop.

She stood up as she dusted off her skirt. She fixed her hair and pulled up her fishnets. She fixed her shirt as she tied her shoe laces. She looked at Cloud and the others smiling, giving them thumbs up. "Yeah! I'm such a beast!" She said. Everyone's jaw dropped except for Cloud's Vincent's and Yuffie's. "Yeah I knew it! She's a great fighter." Yuffie said with excitement. Sky gave Cloud his sword as she got on to the ship. "So…where are we going?" Sky asked. Cloud followed her as he nodded. "Well…before we go see the Turks…we have to go get Red XIII and Reeve…" He explained. She nodded as she sat in a chair and smiled. "Okay…where?" She asked. He sat next to her putting her suitcase down answering. "Cosmo Canyon….ya ready?" He asked. She nodded and slowly put her head on Cloud's shoulder. "I'm ready for anything."


	2. Reeve and Red XIII

Chapter 2

Reeve and Red XIII

Sky kept running around as she looked outside the Highwind smiling at the spacious blue skies. "Wow…this is so beautiful! I can't believe you can see everything from up here…that's soooooo cool!" Sky yelled. "Well there little lady…you can't see everything…I mean go to the edge and bend forward and you can see the towns and shit." Cid said. She smiled as she ran over to the edge and slowly started to lean over as Cid was looking under her skirt until Vincent walked next to her. "Don't look now…but I think someone wants to see your panties…" Vincent said. She looked at him and smiled. She turned around putting her back against the bar. (Cid turns chibi throwing his fist around) "You ass ho! I was gonna see her…" Sky looked at him and laughed. She looked at Vincent and smiled. "Hey where are we going?" She asked. "Well we're going to Cosmo canyon where Red XIII are and Reeve!" Yuffie said dropping from above she fell to the ground as her stomach began to ache. Sky looked at Yuffie as she smiled. "Hey well…you know moving like that Yuffie…you're gonna get sick." Sky said. Cloud came out from the meeting room with Barrett and Tifa. Sky looked at Tifa as she smiled. "I know we got off at the wrong start…so I want to start over…Hello, I am sky Strife. You?" Sky said. Tifa smiled as she grabbed her hand and got shocked. "HAHA! That's so funny!" Sky said. Tifa looked at her and yelled; "How old are we 2?" Cloud chuckled as she looked at him. "Cloud?" "Come on Tifa…you have to admit that it was pretty funny." Vincent let a chuckle out as he nodded. "Hey Cloud…is that Cosmo Canyon?"

Cloud walked over to Sky as they both looked down. They both had seen the beautiful dark clouds surrounding Cosmo Canyon. "Cid, land please." Cloud said. As the Highwind landed, they got out slowly as Sky ran up the stairs to the entrance slowly smiling as she seen villagers walking around. Barrett walked up behind her putting his arm around her. "Welcome to Cosmo Canyon babe. Dis be da holy place of Red XIII past." Sky smiled as she looked at everyone. "So…where is this Red XIII?" She asked. "I am right before you." She looked around and jumped into Cid's arms. "Who…who said that!?" Cid smiled. "Don't worry," He said in his country accent. "Nothing's gonna hurt you!" "Cid…put her down." Sky looked down and seen a beast. "Are you Red XIII?" A man walked over holding a cat with a crown on it. "Yes, he won't hurt you…so it's alright." "Aw, Reeve! You ruined my chance!" Sky got from his arms as she walked over to Red XIII below her as she pet him. "Oh…you're so soft…My name is Sky…WAIT…YOU CAN TALK!?" She screamed. Reeve nodded. "This is kind of nice." Red XIII said. She continued petting him as she pets his nose. "What's wrong Cloud…and who is this girl." "Oh Reeve…and Red XIII this is my sister…Sky. Sky this is Red XIII and Reeve." She smiled and made a curtsey. "Nice to meet you both." "Well Cloud we weren't done with research so what's wrong?" Reeve asked. "Well we need to go to Junon. I need to talk to Rufus…and only," Cloud explained. She smiled. "Only I know Rufus, for I am a former Turk!" She screamed. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to leave from here for a while." Red XIII said. She nodded as she ran out of Cosmo Canyon's entrance. She got onto the ship waiting for everyone else. She stood there as her heart began to beet fast. She fell to the ground as she seen a (n) image of woman in front of her with no head. She moved back as she started to tremble in fear. Vincent ran to here and shook her seeing she was trembling in fear.

"Sky!" He ran to her as Cid ran in. "What's wrong?" Cid asked. Sky started sweating as she pushed Vincent away. "There's something wrong with Sky. Hurry go to Junon!" Vincent screamed in a monotone voice. Cid pulled the lever as they started flying to Junon as Vincent looked down and seen Sky was at the bottom of the hatchet getting ready to jump off. Vincent ran from the main room to Sky as he seen Sky standing there. The ship was above Junon as she stood there. She looked at Vincent and mouthed something. A wing dark as night came out her back as her hair became long a sliver. Her clothes became white and black as her eyes turned turquoise. She smiled at him as her sword became long and thin. She smiled at him as she started to fall off the edge slowly spinning in a circle, letting her arms free and flying to the ground. She hit the ground as she ran into Junon. Cloud and Yuffie came behind Vincent as they looked down. Cid landed as he yelled. "Don't worry about us, go find her." Cloud nodded. "Make sure your materia and weapons are properly equipped." Cloud explained. They began running inside as Cloud's head began to pulse harder sending images of Sephiroth and Jenova inside his mind. "Cloud." Yuffie said.

"No good…I can't go any further then here…go find Sky!" Cloud screamed. They began running seeing a man with white hair running down the elevator. "Let's go Yuffie." Vincent said. They continued forward going down the elevator, coming to above on the air station seeing the man continue forward. They continued running seeing Sky lying on the floor. "SKY!" They both yelled. They looked forward and seen nothing. "Hey, that guy looked a lot like…" "Yeah I know." Vincent said. "I'll go look for him you take care of her!" Yuffie said as she ran to her right. He carried Sky in his arms and seen a pink sphere around here neck. "Pink…materia?" He said. "Hey what are you doing with her!?" A man cried. Vincent turned around and seen a man with brown spiky hair. "No…not you…Reno…of the Turks."


	3. The Turks

Chapter 3

The Turks

Vincent stood there holding Sky as Reno looked at him with an angered look. "Well aren't you gonna say hi?" Reno asked. "No, where's Rufus?" Reno shook his head and shrugged. "Well excuse me Mr. Pushy; I'll take you to Rufus." Reno started walking ahead as Sky woke up. "Vincent…" Reno stopped and turned around. "Hello Sky…" Sky looked to her right and seen Reno. "Reno!" She jumped out of Vincent's arms and ran to Reno jumping up and down with Reno. "Oh my god! Reno how are you?" Vincent looked at them as he shrugged. "Ok…then," Sky smiled and looked at Vincent. "Oh sorry…we were best buds when I was in the Turks." She explained. "I bet." Vincent replied.

"Well Rufus wants us to do a little warm up battle…wanna join Vince?" Vincent pulled out his shotgun and put bullets in it. "I'm ready." "Alright! Bring out the Robo rex!" Reno yelled. When he said that, a monster looking like dinosaur came out. "Are you ready you two?" Reno asked. Sky nodded as she looked at Vincent. She pulled out her sword as she seen a reflection of a man with black hair and red eyes. "Leon, give me strength!" She took out her sword holding it tightly bouncing on both of her heels front the backward. She looked at Vincent the Reno, "Let's go!" She twirled her sword back with one hand yelling, "Ice 3!" Ice cubes came flying in hitting the monster damaging only a little of the monster. Vincent took his gun and shot it. He hopped back and seen no damage. "Damn it…it's not working," Sky looked at Reno and asked, "Shall we?" Reno nodded as he yelled, "Pyramid!" Sky jumped up onto the monster, took her sword, and drove it into the head all the way down its spine to its tail jumping off the robot. She flipped all the way down falling to her feet. When she looked up, the monster fell and exploded.

"Who-ho! Go Sky, you rock!" Yuffie cried. Sky turned around and smiled. "Oh you guys seen me?" "It would be hard not to" Cid answered. Cloud walked to Reno. "Where is he?" Cloud asked. "Alright calm down…I know where he is. Follow me." Reno said. They started walking as they came to an entrance into another room. "Yo, Rude, where's the boss?" The man named Rude, walked down to another room. He opened the door and showed them a man sitting in a wheelchair. "Rufus!" Sky ran over to him as she looked at him. "Are….are you okay?" She asked. Rufus moved the blanket over his head and looked at her. "Sky." She hugged him as she held him close to her heart. "Is there something were missing?" Rufus got out of the wheel chair walking slowly to Cloud. Sky followed him as she smiled at him. "I wanted to thank you but never did. Thank you for your wonderful sister. She helped me a lot when she was in the Turks, no matter what I asked of her." "Even…THAT?" Cloud asked. Sky slapped him and shook her head. "No, stupid he means when his father was president. So what did you have to ask Rufus about?" Sky asked. Cloud walked to Rufus and asked,

"Is there a way…to bring back the dead?" Rufus looked at Cloud as tears filled his eyes. "I never gave it any thought…why do you ask?" Rufus said. Sky looked at Cloud as she tilted her head. "Cloud…what's wrong?" Cloud shrugged. "Nothing, I was…just wondering if it was humanly possible…is it?" Rufus looked at Cloud as they traded glances looking deeply into each other's eyes. As Rufus looked into his eyes, he had seen a girl being stabbed in her stomach falling forward with materia falling out her hair tie. Then he seen Cloud laying her on the water and seen her falling to the bottom. Rufus laughed. "Did you ever think about it?" "Many times!" Sky looked at Cloud as Yuffie came forward. "Yeah! We always thought about reviving Aeris!" Yuffie said. "Yep I promised her I'd give her a ride on my airship!" Cid yelled

"Aeris was so awesome!" Reeve explained

"I loved the way she pet my nose."

"Aeris was da shit."

"Hm…she talked a lot but I liked her."

"Yeah she was cool to have around I guess."

"I would do anything to have her with us again, don't you see that?"

Rufus laughed. "Well you're very determined. There is one way." Cloud ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Tell me!" "Sephiroth." Reno explained. Everyone looked at Reno as Reno walked next to Sky. "Ya see before Sephiroth died…he left behind a gift, it's said to bring back one person from the dead from someone's mind. However, the person wielding the item has to pay a price." "What's the price?" Vincent asked in his dark voice. Reno shrugged "Who knows. But someone in this very room could have it…" Everyone looked at each other as Sky held her head down.

"Hey! Reno make some of your delicious coffee how about it?" Everyone looked at her as Reno shrugged. "Sure…be back…who wants coffee?" Everyone raised his or her hands except Vincent as Sky walked over to a jukebox. She took out her CD as she put it in and pushed to number one. "Let this be a reunion of the Turks. All the Turks screamed. Vincent sat against the wall as he seen everyone dancing. Cid with Yuffie, Cloud with Tifa. Barrett with Elena and Red XIII lying down with Reeve sitting next to him, petting him. Sky came out as Vincent seen her walking out the door. Vincent looked around, as Yuffie was drinking coffee. "What's wrong?" Yuffie asked. "I'll be back." Yuffie looked at Vincent as she tilted her head.

Sky sat there as she rocked back and forth looking at the sky. "Hm…so peaceful." "Isn't it?"

She turned around and seen Vincent. "Oh hi, what brings you out here?" She asked. Vincent sat next to her looking at the stars. "Same reason you're here." "Oh…peace and quiet?" Vincent nodded. She held her head down as her hair got in her face. "Vince…who was Aeris…exactly?" Vincent looked at her as he looked up. "Well she was an Ancient and the holder of the white materia. Cloud had met her at Midgar. She was an owner of a church." Sky smiled at him as she put her hands back and fell to her back. "Wow…she sounds pretty cool." "Yes, but…she died. Before she was able to see us get rid of Sephiroth. However, she was there…there for our final battle. Do you remember the meteor?" Sky sat up and swung her legs back and forth the edge. "Yeah! When the life stream…" She gasped and covered her mouth. "You mean to tell me that was Aeris?"

"No just Aeris…but…everyone Cloud and anyone else knew." "Hm…Biggs, Wedge…uh…Jessie Lucrecia."

Vincent looked at her. "Lucrecia, do you know her?"

Sky shook her head. "I read her books, she was pretty. People say I look just like her except shorter hair. "What do you think?" Vincent looked away. "I mean if you think so." She laughed. She stood up as she laughed even more. "Come on Vincent you gotta open up! Try and have some fun!" She looked down from the Turks mansion and smiled. "Well if you aren't going to open up, I'm going to have to make you open up!" She pushed Vincent off onto a trampoline as he started bouncing up and down. "Get me off this thing!" Vincent screamed. She smiled as she held her hand out. Vincent jumped up as he grabbed her hand. He grabbed hold of it as she pulled him over. They looked at each other as they pressed their lips against each other's.

"Sky we got a…" Cloud said as Sky looked at him then Vincent. She pushed Vincent away from her as she said. "Nothing happened." "Right." Vincent looked away from her as Cloud shook his head. "Wanna take a spin on our motorcycle?" She smiled as she grabbed her sword from the left of her. "Yeah I am so ready!" Cloud looked down as everyone was behind him. "Rufus said we can jump down to the trampoline and take the car and motor bike." Cloud said. "Come on Vince!" She grabbed his hand as she jumped down and hit the bottom jumping off. They hit the ground as she waved her hand. Cloud nodded as he jumped down with Reeve. Yuffie smiled and jumped down with Red XIII as Cid jumped down with Tifa. Then Barrett came down and jumped off. Everyone except Cloud and Sky got in the van as Cloud sat on the motor cycle. Sky sat behind him and took out her sword.

"We're heading to Kalm." "Why not take the airship?" "Some shit's going on out there…can't risk ya know?" She nodded. "Since we're leaving through a secret way, they're going to chase after us…I need you to protect us. Got it?" "Wait we're in Junon correct?" Cloud nodded. "Well we're going to need some mountain chocobos. So let's go to farm okay?" "How are we going to get over the mountain?" "I have a way don't worry…" Cloud nodded as he took off. She held her sword as the rest of the gang followed in front of Cloud. People came from behind as he said. "Here they come Sky, don't let me down!" She held the sword in her left hand as she raised her hand in the air screaming, "Thundara!" The enemies rolled away as she smiled. He drove off faster. She swung her sword left as the person flew off. Cloud opened a part to the motor cycle as he took a sword out. He attacked the enemies on the right as Sky looked ahead. "Cloud!" Cloud looked ahead as the enemies stopped. He took out his cell phone and said, "We're going to have to make this jump!" "Cloud!" "Hold on Sky." Ahead they kept driving as she held on to his chest. They kept driving as he accelerated faster. "Ah!" They jumped off the ledge as landed onto the ground. T

hey looked back as everyone looked at Junon. "Seems like we made it…" "Yep, but we can't get the highwind just yet." Cloud said. Sky nodded as he drove off. The rest followed him as she looked in his mirror and seen Vincent. "Hey Cloud…what Vincent and I did…I don't know." "Don't worry about it, it's alright, he looks like Leon. I know." She held onto his chest as they drove off.


End file.
